Born with Powers
by Almighty Smurph
Summary: The team get a new passenger on board in the shape of a 13 year old girl. However she already knows two members, Agent Coulson and Agent May because they are her parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey **

**disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.h.e.i.l.d, I only own the OC :(**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Yes Sir...I understand Sir... I have an idea to where she might go...I'll have Agent May head straight for Tampa once we've dropped the 0-8-4 off at the sandbox...I will sir." Director Fury hung up on Agent Coulson. Heading over to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a large scotch. Downing it in one he poured himself another. Going back over to his desk he rummaged through the bottom drawer of his desk looking for a photo frame he kept well hidden in there. The picture in the frame made him smile. Things before he 'died' seemed so much similar especially with the people in the photograph. He knew that his lay was going to bite him back on the ass one day and that had finally came true. The next couple of days for him where going to be hell for him.

The team was currently on their way to the Sandbox to deliver a 0-8-4 they had picked up in the Alps. They were 3 hours away from landing at the sandbox then it was another 7 hour flight to Tampa so they would be on Tampa until late after-noon the next day. That didn't please Coulson too much but they had to go to the Sandbox first. Once Coulson had spoken with May he was going to be making a call to Agent Aaron Keating to demand answers from him. Thinking of Agent Melinda May made him shudder she was going to kill him. So in the past 5 minutes two of his lies had managed to come back on him. Pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes, he left his office to deliver the bad news to Melinda. The team were in the kitchen having dinner, which he was about to start before Fury called. Everyone look up at Coulson as he walked into the kitchen.

"Do we have another mission, AC?" Skye asked. Coulson stood in the door way giving most of his eye contact to May.

"Not quite. Melinda, I need a word." May nodded and left the kitchen.

FitzSimmons, Ward and Skye all looked at each other with the same puzzling look on their faces. It wasn't normal to debrief May on a mission without telling the whole team at the same time.

"What do you think that was about?" Skye was the first one to break the silence between them.

"Whatever it's about didn't look good. Did you see Coulson's face, it was like he had seem a ghost." Fitz replied.

"Whatever it's about is none of our business." Ward said.

Skye rolled her eyes, "Well I'm not just going to sit here and wait for them to come back and maybe tell us, I'm going to find out what it was about myself."

"Skye don't, Ward is right it's none of our business. If they want to tell us then they will tell us." Simmons told Skye.

"Come on Jemma, aren't you just a little bit curious to find out what they are talking about."

"Of course but I'm not about to eavesdrop on their _private _conversation."

"Fine then stay here but if I find out anything interesting I'm not going to tell any of you." With that Skye left the kitchen. Fitz didn't hesitate in following Skye. It took another couple of seconds for Jemma to follow them. Ward only followed then because if Skye was to hear anything interesting he would never hear the end of so he might as well take that possibility away from her.

***A.O.S***

Neither May or Coulson said a word as they made their way up to Coulson's office. As May followed Coulson, she thought about what he wanted to talk to her about. She knew it couldn't be case related because he would have told the rest of the team at the same time. She thought it could be personal but that opened way too many door for her. However when it came to personal, she could only think of one thing that would have Coulson behaving the way he was. Coulson closed his office door behind may and went to sat on the edge of his desk then gestured for May to take a seat in the chair in front of him. May continued to stand with her arm crossed.

"Please take a seat, please Mel." Coulson pleaded so May slowly took a seat. Coulson's behaviour was scaring May now and it took a lot to scare her. Coulson stared at May trying to find the right words but they weren't coming to him.

"Phil you're starting to scare me. What this about?" May reached forward resting her hand in his.

"It's…It's…"He struggled with his words. Why did he have to be the one to deliver this to May he kept thinking over and over again, "It's about Bethany." Coulson finally reviled to May.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"All I know is that she ran way and nothing else." He hated seeing May cry.

"Why don't you know anything else! SHE OUR _DAUGHTER_ FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! **

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter and if you would like me to continue with the story**

**Thanks **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I don't know anything else because Keating was still in debriefing with Hill when Fury called. I thought it would be best to tell you know instead of later." Coulson explained to a frantic May.

"How do they know she ran away?" May started to pace Coulson's office thinking where Bethany would go if she ran away. Tampa was the first place that sprung to mind and she had no doubt that Coulson thought that's where she might go as well.

"Fury said that she had taken all of her valuables and the house didn't look like it had been broken into." Coulson walked over to May placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing. "We'll find her." Coulson wiped her tears away.

"You promise."

"I promise." May nodded then slipped her arms around Coulson's neck and began crying. Coulson wrapped his arms around her tightly doing his best to comfort her with crying himself. Bethany meant the world to both him and May. If they lost her... Coulson couldn't think about that, they were going to find their little girl no matter who or what stood in their way.

"Do you think she went to the farm house in Tampa?" May asked.

"That's where I want to start." Coulson said.

"Do you still have the cameras in that house?" May asked thinking if they accessed the network the cameras were on then they would know if Bethany was in Tampa.

"Brilliant." A surprise to both of them Coulson kissed May for having that bright idea. May turned red, it had been a while since Coulson had kissed her. In fact before the team was assembled they only really talked when it concerned Bethany. "Sorry." Coulson mumbled letting go of May.

"Let's just focus on finding Bethany and we'll talk about this later ok." May said. Bethany had to be their first priority.

"Yeah….sure. Why don't you down to the command room and I'll talk to the team." May nodded in agreement with Coulson.

Opening the door to the office May was met with a very shocked team from what they had just over heard. Barging past them May headed down to the command room leaving the team to Coulson like her suggested. Coulson stood staring at the team not knowing what to tell them.

"Ummm how much of that did you hear?" Coulson asked hoping they hadn't heard that much.

"All of it." Skye blurted out grinning like the Cheshire cat. She knew that Coulson and May had history but now it had just got very interesting in her books.

"Right." Coulson suddenly very nervous and didn't know how much he should tell them. "Go down to the command room and May and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

***A.O.S***

May rolled her eyes when she saw the team descending the staircase. There was no way Coulson had told them anything since no one was talking. Coulson stood next to May as the rest stood at the back of the room in silence.

May was able to access the network the cameras were connected to easily. The Cameras were positioned in every room (except the bathrooms), around the property and at various places on the land surrounding the property. Flicking though the rooms of the house they found Bethany asleep in the master bedroom. Zooming in on sleeping Bethany, May put the footage on to the big screen and moved closer to it.

From what May could see that her little girl didn't look injured or hurt in any way. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, she glanced over to see who it was. Not surprised to see it was Coulson. Coulson was also more than happy to see the Bethany was ok. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since before he 'died'. Seeing her had him miss her even more, if that was possible. Bethany was yet to know that he was actually still alive. He hoped that once he explained everything to her that she would be able understand why he had kept the truth from her and not hate him.

May turned around to face Coulson and had a silent conversation with him. Working out how much they should tell the team they turned to face them.

"Here's what's going to happen in the next day or two. We are going to drop the 0-8-4 off at the sandbox then we are heading to Tampa to pick up Bethany. Once we have Bethany we are heading to the Hub since Director Fury wishes to speak with her. Everyone clear?" Coulson addressed the team and either got a nod or a 'yes' back from each of them. "Do you have any questions?"

"How old is she, sir." Jemma asked the first question.

"13." May answered.

"So are you two still together or just friends?" Skye had to ask the most personal question.

"It's complicated." Phil said and May squirmed at the word 'complicated'

"Complicated how?" Skye looked like she was enjoying this line of questioning too much.

"We've been separated for the past four years." Coulson and May tired not to look at each other.

"We should just tell them." May whispered to Coulson.

"You sure?" Coulson didn't think that May would be comfortable about the team knowing too much about her personal life.

"Yes, they are going to find out sooner or later." Coulson agreed with May. "Beth is biologically not our daughter, she's my niece." May informed them.

"Bethany's biological parents died when she was 18 months old and she placed into Melinda's care. We were together at the time and we both agreed to raise Bethany as our own and we adopted her just before she turned 3." Coulson continued on from May. The room filled with silence. Coulson and May let the team digest everything that was said.

"So….Ummm….you had been boyfriend and girlfriend for over 7 years and raised Bethany as you kid?" Skye could tell there was something they were not telling them and she had a felling it had to do with their relationship since they both squirmed when she said about them being boyfriend and girlfriend.

"No we were….are married."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger i'm so evil :D **

**in this story May and Ward have never slept together. Hope enjoyed this chapter and i'll update soon.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone stood staring at May shell shock from her telling them she and Coulson are husband and wife. No one had any idea of what to say. That was the last thing they thought May would say. Coulson couldn't even believe that May has actually told them the truth, he half expected her to say they were friends with benefits or that it was just a fling.

"Now does anyone have any more questions?" May broke the silence as them just staring at her was starting to creep her out. "Right then, Go!" May said after not getting a reply.

FitzSimmons, Skye and Ward didn't have to be told twice and the command room quickly leaving Coulson alone with May.

"Stop looking at me like that. I have no doubt they would have found out that we're married once they had quizzed Bethany about her our relationship." May explained.

"I'm not bothered about them knowing we're married, I was just surprised that's all. I'm going to go call Fury back and see if I can talk with Keating, I take it you'll be staying here until we have to descend into the Sandbox?"

"Yes. You'll let me know everything Keating has to say for himself."

"Of course." Coulson gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

Once she was alone she turned her attention back to Bethany, who was still sleeping. It was only after 6 am in Tampa and Bethany wouldn't be up for another several hours but May didn't care if she watched Bethany sleep. Being able to see Bethany gave May piece of mind since Bethany was all by herself.

***A.O.S***

Down in the lab, FitzSimmons, Skye and Ward were still trying to get their heads around everything they had just been told. To say that they were shocked was an understatement.

"I did not see that coming." Fitz said causing everyone turned to look at him. "I mean May prefers to spend most of her time up in the cockpit alone."

"So she likes to have some alone time it's not a crime, Fitz." Jemma told him.

"I never said it was. It's just strange to think that Agent May a.k.a. The Cavalry is married but she is also a mother." Fitz explained.

"I bet May is actually great mom." Skye said.

"Who are you and what have done with Skye." Ward said to his rookie.

"What?"

"You and May don't get along. She made you cry when she shouted at you the other week."

"I know but she was just protecting me from keeping my hopes up. She looks out for all of us and she always has our backs so yes I have no doubt that she is a great mother." Skye didn't wait for what they had to say, she left the lab and headed up to her bunk.

"I'll go talk to her." Ward followed Skye.

***A.O.S***

Coulson sat at his desk and dialled Fury's number. As he waited for Fury to pick up he sat looking at the picture he had taken out of his drawer. Picture was of him, May and baby Bethany. It was his sister-in-law who had taken the picture. Him and May were babysitting Bethany for the night and they had fallen sleep after watching Bethany sleeping for a while. Coulson couldn't imagine his life without his little girl. She meant the world to him and the past 8 months was the longest he had ever spent without any contact with her but that was going to change. He wasn't going to let his little grow up thinking he was dead.

"Fury." He was not in a very happy mood but when was he not in a bad mood.

"Sir, it's Phil, I was hoping I would be able to speak with Agent Keating now." Coulson wanted answers.

"No and in the meantime Agent Keating has been suspended."

"Why?"

"Since Agent May join your team, Bethany has been living by herself. We do know that Bethany has been away for a maximum of 3 weeks."

"Do you know why Beth didn't tell anyone that she was living by herself?"

"Keating said that he hold her if things didn't work out with him them instead of getting a new handler, she would be sent away to boarding school. I'm sorry Phil. I should have realised something was going on." Fury was very sincere in his apology.

"Mel and I found her in our house down in Tampa and even though she's sleeping, Beth looks to be ok. What happens with Bethany once you have spoken with her?"

"That's up to you and Agent May."

"So if we want to have her living on this plane with us that's fine with you?" Coulson wasn't completely convinced that what happened to Bethany would be his and May's choice.

"Yes."

"Is that so you can keep a closer eye or because you actually care about Bethany!?" Coulson's temper was starting to get the better of him.

"I'm going let that remark slid because I know you know that I have always had Bethany's best interest put first. That's why I've never put Bethany on the index and why she has never been tested for what she can do with her powers." With that Fury hung up.

Coulson knew that he shouldn't have shouted at Fury or doubted him because Fury was right. He had always put Bethany's best interest first in fact he had always been like an uncle to her. Coulson had hated the fact the Bethany had been living by herself for the past 6 months. He had no doubt that Bethany must have felt like the only person in the world. He could also see why the threat of being sent to boarding school would keep her quite. Bethany hated school but everyone thought she was weird because she was smart. She had asked several times to be home schooled but him and May always told her no, they didn't want her to only interact with adults instead of people her own age so they kept her in school.

***A.O.S***

Coulson had been sitting in his office for almost an hour and thought it would best tell May what Fury had told him. Descending the stairs he stopped to study May. She had taken a stool from the bar and sat in right in front of the main screen. She just sat there watching Bethany sleeping. He could tell that she had been crying from the dried tear stains on her cheek. He took a deep breath in, preparing himself for what he was about to tell his wife.

* * *

**please review and thanks to everyone who has **

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

May ponded her fists against Coulson's chest. She had not taken the news of Bethany living by herself for the past 6 months very well. However it was only when he confessed that he had never hold Bethany he was still alive, May started hitting him. Coulson stood there and took the punches knowing that May had every right to be angry with him. After a few moments of May punching him he graded her wrists and pulled her towards him. May struggled against Coulson's hold. She continued to hit him and tried to push him away but he only wrapped his arms around her tighter. Giving in May collapsed into Coulson's arms crying. Coulson hated seeing her cry and he had managed to make her cry for the second time that day. Keeping his tight grip around her, he sat down on the floor placing her on his lap. As time pasted Coulson ran his fingers through her hair whilst keeping a tight hold on her and she began to stop crying listening to the sound of his heartbeat. They sat there for what seemed hours before May tilted her head up to look at Coulson. She could tell that he had also been crying and that here was also so much sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Coulson whispered resting his forehead on May's.

"Shhh…."She placed a finger on his lips to quieten him. "We'll get through this."

"Will we?" He wasn't that convinced. The last time they told each other they would 'get through this' ended with them separating. He feared that if things didn't turn out right with him and Bethany it could make the distance grow between him and May, and this time it would end in a divorce.

May sighed. He had every right to have doubts because she was having them to. She so badly wanted to make it clear to him that everything was going to work out. She wanted nothing more than for the three of them to be a family again. Being on the plane had given her time to think about why they had separated, how much she had really missed him and how much she still loved him. However their past was a painful place and it was a place neither of them wanted to visit it. Like him, she knew that things were not end well between them if he and their little girl didn't get back on the right track. The only way forward then would be for her to leave S.H.I.E.L.D to take care of Bethany full time and for them to divorce.

* * *

**i know,i know a really short chapter but there will be another update tomorrow. Hope you liked this chapter, please review and a thanks to everyone who has they mean alot to me**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI **

**So I know that it has been about a week since I late up dated,sorry, I've been working like non stop this past week. I'm hoping to to update at least one maybe twice a week if not more if possible. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. thanks to everyone who wrote a review they mean a lot :D**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 5

The team were now on their on the long journey to Tampa. FitzSimmons and Ward were asleep in their bunks, Coulson was in his office and May and Skye were in the cockpit. Skye had joined May there not long after they had taken off from the Sandbox. May didn't find it strange as it was becoming a more frequent things for Skye to sit in the co-pilot seat instead the SUV down in the cargo hold. May guessed that it was because it was warmer in the cockpit then down in the cargo hold. May heard Skye moving around in the seat, turning her attention to Skye May noticed Skye was now awake.

"Is everything ok, Skye?" May asked the young hacker.

"Ummm?" Skye had been in her own thoughts and hadn't heard what May had said.

"I asked if everything was ok. I saw Ward trying to talk to you earlier but you wouldn't let him into your bunk."

It took a moment for Skye to answer, "Why did you join the team?" Skye knew it didn't really answer Mays's question but that's had she had been thinking about when May asked her question. Skye also guessed that May also would answer her question.

May checked the planes controls and put it on auto pilot before turning her chair around to face Skye. Resting her head against her seat she sighed before answering Skye's question. "Bethany has always been a Daddy's girl and when I told her that Phil wasn't coming home, she refused to believe it. Bethany refused to talk and when she did it, she just shouted because we were having another argument. I told her this job and she said it was a good idea that it would give us some space and for her to except that Phil wasn't coming home."

"So she doesn't know AC is alive?" Skye was quite surprised that May was opening up to her of all people.

"No, I told Phil that he was to tell her but he didn't. He says he has his reasons for not telling her and he's going to speak with her at the house."

"How do you think she is going to react when she sees AC?"

"Not well. I think it is going to be hard on her. She's spent months wishing for her father to come home and he finally does when learnt to expect that he's not coming home. I'm scared that she won't talk or trust us again and it hurts because I was just starting to get her back." May quickly whipped her hands across her eyes so Skye couldn't see that she was crying. However Skye did see that talking about what was going to happen when they arrive in Tampa.

"Could I see a picture of Bethany?" Skye asked.

May nodded reaching into the pocket on the side and pulled out her iPad. Unlocking her iPad, May searched for her most recent picture she had of Bethany. Her most recent picture of Bethany happened to be Bethany's school photo that Bethany had sent a few weeks ago. Handing the tablet May watched Skye smile at the picture.

"She's really pretty." Skye commented.

"You remind me for her."

Skye looked up at May, "How?" Skye asked.

"You both very free spirited and think that rules are made to be broken." May gave Skye a small smile.

Skye smiled back at May, "Do you have any more pictures?"

May nodded and Skye went and knelt on the floor beside her. May showed Skye many pictures of Bethany at different ages and if the picture had a story behind it then May would share it Skye. Skye sat listening to May. It is a different side to May that may people didn't get to see a lot. May surprised herself by how ok she felt openly talking about her private life to Skye. There were only a few people who knew about Bethany so it was a relief to talk to someone who she knew that would use Bethany against her or harm her daughter in any way. In fact as May spoke she realised that Skye and Bethany could become really good friends.

***A.O.S***

Bethany woke up rubbing her eyes to wipe away the sleep. She rolled over to check what time it was. Seeing that it was just before 10 am she debated with herself to whether or not to get out of bed. Not being at school had it bonuses like sleeping as long as she wanted and not having anyone with her meant if she wanted to stay in bed all day no one would moan at her for doing so. Deciding against spending another day in bed watching tv she headed downs stairs to make her breakfast. Grabbing her breakfast which consisted of two slices of toast she made her way through to the livingroom.

Bethany set on the sofa flicking through the channels trying to find something decent to watch. Not finding anything she wanted to watch she turned the tv off. She knew that she should start packing since she would be leaving early the next morning to go back up to DC so she could spend Sunday getting ready to go back to school and be back in plenty of time for Agent Keating's monthly cheek-in. She had really enjoyed having this week off school. School was her least favourite place in the world. Her school had been closed for the past week because of a burst pipe in the celling so Bethany took this opportunity to go to one of her favourite places to chill.

As Bethany packed her bag she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She put it down to having to go back to DC and going back to school on Monday. Bethany had finished pacing the small amount of clothing she had brought with her then went through to her room to grab a couple of things she wanted to take back with her. The main thing she wanted to take back was a box of photos she kept in the bottom of her wardrobe. After retrieving the box she sat on her bed and looked through the photos. As she flicked through the pictures she started crying as many of pictures had been of her with her parents. She missed then, she really missed them. She had finally accepted that she wasn't going to be seeing her dad again and she was regretting what she said mom and wanted her to come back home. Curling up into a ball clutching picture of the three of them and allowed herself to grieve.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

May was sitting in her bunk watching Bethany on her iPad. She and Skye had spent over an hour looking and photos and talking before they both retired to their bunks. May hadn't slept for that long. There was so much going around in her head, between Coulson and Bethany she was surprised she got any sleep at all. She really needed to talk to Coulson about them. It was the first time in a long time that May had even thought about her and Coulson getting back together. Though she knew they had to talk about their past, a painful one, she wanted them to be together again. Being on the bus with him made her realise how much she had missed him. She wanted to talk to him now but she didn't want to walk him so went back to watching Bethany and let her thoughts wiz around her head.

***A.O.S***

Coulson sat in his office behind his desk. He knew what he was going to say to Bethany, he just hoped that she would listen to him. May had told him how Bethany had reacted when she learnt that he was dead. He had planned to tell her when he had come back to ask May to join the team but he chickened out. He had watched her one day after school, he could tell that she was much more withdrawn from the world as she walked home that day. It had killed him to see his little girl like that.

His thoughts slowly changed to May. He had really missed her and he thought that that might have been one of the many reason why he asked her to join the team. He wanted to get his family back. He knew that it might take a little longer to get May back but he felt that from the time they had spent together on the bus, they were getting there. Getting up from behind is desk and went to look for May. He was going to check her bunk first then check the cockpit.

Softly knocking on May's door and waited to be invited in. He could hear movement from within, he hoped he hadn't woken her.

"Come in!" Coulson slid the door open to find May wide awake sitting in her bed.

"Hi." Coulson sheepishly said entering the small bunk. May smiled back at him and made room on her bed from him. As he sat down next to his estranged wife he saw the she had the footage of the farm house on her tablet.

"She's been watching old family movies. Some of them are quite funny." May told Coulson and subconsciously laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

The two them sat for a while just watching to live footage on the small screen. Coulson looked down at May and noticed that she had fallen asleep. Taking the iPad out of her hands, he placed it on the shelve next to her bed. Trying not to wake her, Coulson laid her down on the bed knowing she could probably do with another couple of hours. However May woke, opening her eyes they locked on to Coulson's. Raising her right hand she placed it on his cheek stroking it softly with her thumb. May slowly pulled Coulson closer to her, their lips meeting for a passionate kiss. Coulson steadied himself by placing his hands on each of May and deepened the kiss. Coulson manages to move May so she was now saddling his waist as he lay under her. In no time they had taken their clothes off apart for their under wear which didn't stay on for long either.

***A.O.S***

Ward made his was down to the cargo bay for his daily work out. He was surprised to find Skye already down there taking her frustration out on the punching bag.

"Skye!" Ward called as he made is way down the staircase. "Skye!" He called again but again she gave no indication that she heard him. "Skye stop!" Ward grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"What?" Skye asked, she thought he would be happy to see her training.

"Talk to me, please." Over the past couple of months Skye and Ward had been growing closer together. They had yet to put a label on the relationship as they wanted to take it slow. Ward was hurt that Skye wasn't talking to him because he could see that what she was thinking was eating her up inside.

"It's...I..." Skye couldn't find the words.

"It's about what Coulson told you about what happened to your family." He could read he like a book.

"I know it's stupid because I know now that I moved around to keep me safe but I just wish sometimes I had a family growing up. I mean the first person I truly let into my life turned out to be a right ass."

"Well you don't have to worry that about more because you have FitzSimmons, May, Coulson and more importantly you have me, and I'm not going anywhere." Ward wrapped his arms around Skye's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Ward whispered. Skye's head shot up to look at him. Neither of them had said those three small, yet large, words each other.

"I love you too." Skye whispered back. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she captured his lips with hers.

***A.O.S***

May and Coulson lay together catching their breath. She traced the outline of the scare on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. That had been the first time in almost four and a half years since they had made love in fact it had been that long since they_ slept_ in the same bed. Before they had separated Coulson had sleeping in the spare bedroom.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." May looked up at him smiling, her chin resting on his chest.

"Well thank you, you weren't too bad yourself." Coulson joked then received a playful slap for the 'not too bad' comment.

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time." May smirked at him. Lifting herself up slightly she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "We should get dressed."

"We have plenty on time. We could probably go another couple of rounds before we have to starting even thinking about getting ready." Coulson grinned at her as him hand moved up and down her body.

"What if someone comes looking for us?" It not that she didn't like what he was suggesting, she just didn't want someone to walk in on them.

"Ward is down in the cargo bay doing training with Skye and FitzSimmons are down in the lab. No one is going to be disturbing us." He captured her lips before she could protest.

***A.O.S***

The team had gathered in the cargo bay and waited for May to shut down the plane and turn on the security alarms. Everyone had packed a bag as Coulson had informed them that they would be spending the week at the farm house. Before landing May had called Fury telling him that under no circumstances was he to call them out on a mission or call them back to the hub, even if the world was ends the team would be in Tampa for the next week completely off the clock. Once May had arrived they all piled into the SUV. May drove, Coulson road shotgun, Skye and Ward were behind them and FitzSimmos were in the back. The journey to the house only took twenty minutes. May pulled in to the driveway and parked the car in front of the house. Beeping the horn a couple of time she got out of the car.

"Stay in the car." May instructed Coulson closing the car door.

Coming around the front of the car she saw Bethany sprinting out of the house coming straight for her. Bethany crashed right into her mother giving her a very tight hug. May did the same, pulling her daughter close to her as possible.

"I've missed you so much." Bethany muttered. She had been in the livingroom when she heard the car horn. She couldn't believe her eyes when she went to the window and saw her mom stepping out of the car.

"I've missed you too." May let go of her daughter and crouched down in front of her. "Beth, there's someone here to see you and you're going to be confused and angry when you see him but I promise we will answer all you're question." May turned slightly and signed for Coulson to come out of the car.

Bethany eyes grew wide in disbelief. She again couldn't believe what she was seeing. She felt like she was dreaming. For the past eight months she had been hoping and praying he would come home. Her eye began to fill with tears. "Daddy." She whispered.

* * *

**So I was think about adding another character into the mix and its the result of May & Coulson's little love making session but I'm not 100% sure if i should. so will you my lovely read tell me if its a good or back idea **

**xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi**

**so first off I have to say a big thank you to everyone who has written me a review. I was blown away by them, I didn't even think my writing was that great so thank you, thank you, thank you and I hope you keep them coming. I'm working long hours for the next couple of day so I hoping I will up the next chapter up on thursday night. Also if any of you have twitter you can follow me Almighty_smurph.**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 7

"Daddy?" Bethany stumbled closer to Coulson. If this was a dream it was one dream she hoped wouldn't end. Coulson crouched to be eye level with his daughter. Stopping right in front, Bethany hesitantly placed a hand on his cheek. "It's really you." She said moving ever so slightly closer to her father.

"Yeah it's me." He replied tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Without warning she flung her arms tightly around his neck. Felling is daughter's tears run down his neck he ran his hand down her hair to sooth her as he held her close to him. Letting go of her father, Bethany looked straight in to his eyes smiling at him. Coulson brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"I love you, Daddy." He had missed her so much and hearing her say that she still loved him caused him to cry.

"I know you must have a lot of questions and I promise I will explain everything to you. I love you too and I have missed you so much, that I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Bethany gigged causing Coulson to smile.

"Does that mean you're coming home?" She asked.

"Yes and no."

Bethany tilted her head to one side, confusion written all over her face. "I don't understand."

"Why don't we go for a walk and I'll explain everything to you." Nodding Bethany help Coulson stand.

"Are you coming with us?" Bethany asked her mother.

"No I think it would best if you and your father talk alone." May placed and kiss on top of her daughters head. Bethany nodded and got her father's hand, together they walk off to a special place where they could talk in private.

May watched them walk way, she could tell exactly where they were going. She knew from past experiences it was a place his daughter and husband would go to so they could talk out their differences. It always seemed to work in the past she just hoped it would again.

"Are you all planning on staying in the car?" May shouted in the direction of the car before heading into the house.

***A.O.S***

Coulson and Bethany sat on the dock facing each other. Bethany waited for her father to start talking. Coulson sat looking at her. He had known what he was going to say to her but seeing her made him realise that everything he was going to say might not be enough.

"So you're alive." Bethany broke the silence between them.

"Bethany I know this is probably really confusing for you but I want you to know that I wanted to tell you, it's just that…"

"It classified." Bethany spat.

"No when I can back to DC to tell you, I chickened out." Coulson explained.

"Why?"

"When I saw you, I noticed that you seemed so withdrawn. I thought that if I told you I was alive and I was killed again but wasn't able to be brought back to life you would have to go through all that again so I just couldn't tell you. I killed me knowing that if I was to have any part of your life then it would always be from a distance." Bethany looked up at him, she could she how upset he was.

"How does mom fit into all of this?"

"We're working together."

"What!" Bethany shouted. For the past four years her parents had barely spoken to each other let alone be in the same room as each other for more than five minutes. "What made you want to work with mom again?"

"I had lot of time to think as I recover and when Fury said I could have my own team I thought it was good idea for your mother and I to work on our relationship."

"So are you and mom….." Bethany wanted her father to continue.

"It's complicated." Bethany rolled her eyes. Silence took over.

"What are you thinking about, Beth?" Coulson could see the wheel in her mind running over time.

"I'm just trying to get my head around everything." Bethany stared down at the wooden docking.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Bethany shook her head. Coulson placed his hand under her chin, tilting it up so she was now looking up at him. He could see the tears building up in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry for putting you through this." Coulson pulled her into a hug.

***A.O.S***

May and Coulson were in the kitchen making for themselves, the team and Bethany dinner. Once Coulson and Bethany had come back from their talk, Bethany headed up stairs without a word to either of her parents. Coulson had informed his wife that Bethany wanted to time to get things sorted in her head.

"Why don't you go find the team whilst I go and get Beth." May wanted the team and Bethany to meet before sitting down to dinner.

"Do you know where they are?" Coulson asked.

"Down stairs but where I don't know." May informed Coulson then headed up the back staircase.

Coulson headed down stairs to find his four young team members. After checking a couple of rooms they finally would them in the garage inspecting his car collection.

"If you would like to come back upstairs dinner is about to be served." Coulson said from the entrance of the garage.

"AC this collection is awesome." Skye commented as she got out of the 1967 Mustang.

"It really is, sir." Jemma said.

"Thanks and is Phil or Coulson, no need to call me sir off the clock." Jemma nodded.

"What we have for dinner, Coulson." Fitz asked since he was really hungry.

"Mac and cheese with bacon its Bethany's favourite." Coulson led them back up to the kitchen.

"How did your talk with her go." Skye inquired.

"Ok I think. She went into silent mode so we'll just have to see. She didn't shout which is a good thing I think." Coulson answered.

Upstairs May found Bethany in their bedroom sitting at the top of the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest staring into space. May sat next to Bethany and held her close to her. Bethany started crying she didn't know why she just didn't. Her mind was going one hundred miles per hour. Going over and over again everything her father had told her. May just held her daughter and let her cry. Bethany crying slowly stopped and turned into sniffles, cupping her daughters face May whipped always her daughter's tears.

"Do you want to talk?" Bethany shook her head. "Do you want to come down and get some dinner?"

"What are we having?" Bethany asked cuddling closer to her mom.

"Your favourite." Bethany nodded. May gave Bethany a kiss on the side of her head before letting her go. Clambering off the bed, Bethany took a hold of May's hand as they headed down stairs. "You're also going to be meeting the rest of mine and your father's team and don't worry they are going to love you." May squeezed Bethany's hand for reassurance.

From the last couple of stairs Bethany watched the team and her father set the dinner table and help plate up dinner. She was extremely nervous to meet them. Most people found her strange or put up with her because of who her parents are.

"Beth I would like you to meet, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Grant Ward and Skye. Everyone this is Bethany May Coulson." May could feel Bethany shaking as she introduced them.

"Hi." Bethany said quietly giving them a small wave at the same time. Bethany receive a 'hi' or a 'hello' from the team.

"Go sit down and don't be so nervous, they don't bit." May whispered to Bethany before going over to Coulson to help plate up dinner.

Bethany nervously made her was over to the dining table. Sitting down in one of the empty seats , she looked around at the others. Skye was next to her, Jemma was on the other side of Skye and Ward and Fitz sat at the other of the table. After delivering dinner to the table, Coulson and May took their seats.

"How have things been with Agent Keating?" Coulson asked tucking into his dinner. May gave him a 'what the hell!' look. Coulson just nodded at her, his indication for her to follow along.

"Good." Bethany looked down at her food.

"So problems you want to tell us?" Coulson had expected her to lie.

"No, he boring does that count as a problem?" Bethany hoped her being cheeking would get her father of the topic of Agent Keating.

"Yes when it comes to you. However I'm not a fan of you lying to me." Bethany looked up at her father then to her mother.

"So it ok for you two to lie me but I can't."

"Fine, from now no more lies and that got goings for you lot as well." He pointed to the team. No one said anything causing the room to become very quiet.

"Alight I'll go first. Skye and I are dating." Skye smiled across at Ward, she could have kissed right there and then.

"Leo and I have been secretly dating for the past two years." Jemma announced.

"I've been experimenting with my powers." Bethany told the group.

"Powers!" Ward, Skye and FitzSimmons shouted and her parents looked very unpleased at her.

"What they didn't tell you?" Bethany smirked.

"No and I thought we had an understanding." May wasn't impressed.

"Well I got bored." Bethany talked back.

"Don't speak to your mother like that. Also how did you get here but when I was down in the garage I saw your mother's SUV." Coulson knew he was treading on thin ice.

"I drove it down here!" Bethany was getting really angry. She was angry at her father because he thinks he could just suddenly appear back in her life and tell her what to do.

"You didn't WHAT!" May shouted.

Before anyone could say, well shout, the kitchen cupboards banging as they opened and closed by themselves. A couple of screams echoed the room that had come from Skye and Jemma there may have also be a little squeal from Leo. When Bethany sprinted out of the room the banging stopped. May quickly got up from the table and ran after Bethany. May found Bethany rocking back and forth in an upstairs closet, kneeling down beside her daughter May tried to get her attention but Bethany was trapped within her own little world. Picking up her daughter, May went through to the master bedroom. Lying down on the bed May held Bethany close.

"I'm sorry." Bethany kept muttering over and over again.

***A.O.S***

After the fiasco at dinner Coulson let the team do whatever they wanted as he sat in his office drinking. Maybe he should have waited to talk to Bethany about Agent Keating or he shouldn't have pushed her too hard about not lying. He had a feeling that her powers were going to come up but he didn't expect anything to happen like what had happened. That had only happened once before and that was when Bethany was hiding something from then and they tried to get it out of her. The last time this had happened was after they had got her back when she had been kidnaped. They had tried to talk to her about what had happened during the time the kidnapers had had her but she kept quiet, just like she was doing this time.

Coulson made it way upstairs as he passed one of the spare bedrooms he could hear the team talking and laughing. He stopped at the entrance to the bedroom. The picture that was right in front of him pulled at his heart strings. His girls were lying on top of the duvet sleeping. Going over to the window seat, he opened the bench up and took a blanket. He carefully draped the blanket over them so they would get cold during the night. As he did this he noticed that at one point they had both been crying. Moving Bethany's hair for her face he led down to place a goodnight kiss on her temple. He hesitated for a second before doing the same with May however she caught his arm as he walked way.

"Did I wake you?" Coulson whispered and May shook her head. "Get some sleep, you didn't get much last night."

"Where are you going to be sleeping and don't say the sofa in your office."

"There isn't way where else."

"There's plenty of room for the three of us in this bed."

"No I think its best I sleep down stairs."

"Phil please, she needs to know that we are here for her and you sleeping in your office will only push her further away from use also….I…need here." May moved her hand down his arm to interlock their fingers.

Coulson nodded before leaning down again but this time he kissed her on the lips. Once they broke the kiss May carefully moved away from Bethany and Phil help her place their daughter under the covers. Bethany stayed asleep during all this even when her parents got into the bed. May lay between Phil and Bethany. Phil had his arm wrapped around May's waist. May turned around slightly so she could steal a kiss from Coulson.

"I love you, Phil." May whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Melinda."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter **

**enjoy**

**xx**

* * *

Chapter 8

Bethany woke up the next morning feeling slightly hazed. She remembered falling asleep in her mother's arm. Since they were not long wrapped around get Bethany guessed that her mom had already woke up but she got the shock of her life when she turned over. On the other side of the bed her mom and dad were still fast asleep cuddling into each other. It was strange for Bethany to see her parents cuddling. She smiled, she had always wanted her parents to get back together so they could be a family again. Her parent's wedding rings and her mom's engagement ring hung on a chain around her neck. Clutching them in the palm of her hand she thought-more hoped- that she might get to give them back in the near future. Slipping out of bed she tip toed out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. Heading downstairs she decided to make breakfast for everyone however she wasn't sure what she could make since she was supposed to be leaving in a couple of hours so there wasn't much food left. She was delighted to see the fridge well stocked, she presumed that the team had brought the food. Taking out all the ingredients she needed she started making cooking breakfast.

In the upstairs stare bedroom Ward was woken up by the smell of pancakes and fresh coffee. His arms automatically tighten his grip when he felt her stir.

"Morning." Skye said stretching out and kicking something at the bottom of bed.

"Ouch!" Fitz cried he didn't expect to be woken up by a kick to the back.

Skye and Ward shot up into a sitting position to see FitzSimmons lying together at the bottom of the bed. "Sorry Fitz." Skye apologised.

"It's fine, just next time try not to kick me so hard." Fitz rubbed his back.

"Well since we are all up how about we head down for something to eat?" Ward suggested the other agreed and left the bedroom.

"Let's hope breakfast is less explosive." Jemma said.

The four of them found the kitchen table laid with pancakes, fruit, and cereal placed out. Bethany was standing the cooker cooking scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages. Ward cleared his throat so not to startle Bethany however she jumped anyway. Turning around she saw the four of them staring at her. She felt really nervous around them so stared at the floor fiddling with her hand behind her back. No one said anything since none of them knew what to say.

"I….I…" Bethany was getting more nervous by the second. She took a deep breath before trying to talk again. "I want to apologise for what happened last night. I lost control and that shouldn't have happened so for that I am sorry." She turned back to what she was cooking to make sure it wouldn't burn.

"Did you make all this yourself?" Jemma asked Bethany nodded.

"Would you like any help?" Skye stood next to Bethany which surprised the teenager.

"You're not scared of me?" Most people freak out when they find out what she can do and the only people to know what she could do was a hand full of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"No, when realised that the banging of the cupboard doors was because of you we found it pretty cool." Skye explained.

"Ok and yes you can help also I'm Telekinetic."

"We never asked what your powers were." Jemma said going over to Skye and Bethany to help as well."

"You were not asking very loudly." Bethany smiled slightly. She was happy that they were not scared of her.

The boys buttered the toast as the girls finished cooking the eggs, bacon and sausages. They talked about what their roles were within the team and even spoke about a couple of missions they had been on. Slowly Bethany was becoming to relax around them and she told them a couple of things she could do with her powers. In no time they had managed to finish making breakfast. Coulson and May had yet to join them so Bethany volunteered to wake them up. Bethany knocked softly on the bedroom door just in case her parents were still a sleep. Bethany opened the door just in time to see them break away from a kiss, one that looked like they were playing tonsil tennis to her.

"Ummm…..Breakfast…..ummm yeah….breakfast is ready." Bethany stammered then ran out of the room back down to the kitchen. "OH MY GOD!" Bethany shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Skye said not missing the huge grin on Bethany's face.

"They were, oh my, they were…." Before Bethany could finish Skye interrupted.

"Having sex."

"Skye!" Ward and FitzSimmons shouted at the same time as Bethany went, "Gross!"

"No they were kissing and I mean kissing." Bethany slummed down in the chair next to Skye.

***A.O.S***

May buried her head into the pillow her cheeks a tint of red from embarrassment. Coulson could help up laugh slightly. May wasn't someone who got embarrassed easily but Bethany walking in on them kissing, especially one that was could have led to more, defiantly caused her to be embarrassed.

"That went better than I thought it would." May rolled on to her side to look and Coulson who was had a small smirk on his face.

"Phil we haven't even talked about what we are and I don't want us to get her hopes up thinking that we are back together just in case that doesn't happen." May sat up leaning against the headboard. Coulson straightened up and sat next to her face her.

"I want us to get back to where we were no matter what it takes." Coulson cupped her face in his hands and rested his foreheads against hers. "I won't let you go this time. No matter if you try a push me away, stop talking to me or even if you transfer back to your desk job. I'm not letting go."

"Good because I've missed you." May wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We should head down." Coulson nodded and reluctantly let go of his wife.

As they reached the kitchen they could hear laughing coming from within. No one noticed May or Coulson standing at the door before Skye acknowledged their presence.

"Morning." Skye couldn't help but grin at them.

"Morning everyone, hope you all got a goodnights sleep." Coulson addressed the group. The group gave him a mixture of replies. "This looks lovely, let's dig in before it all gets cold." They did as they were told.

"So what happens now?" Bethany asked. Coulson and May glanced at each other hoping she wasn't talking about the kiss she witnessed.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Well I was planning on going home today since I've got school on Monday." Bethany explained.

"We have the week so we're going to be spending it here then we are going to see Fury since he wants to speak with you." Bethany gave a small groan of annoyance at the mention of Fury. "It's nothing to worry about he just wants to talk about Agent Keating and why you came down here without informing anyone." Coulson told his daughter.

"Then I take it I get a new control officer or am I stuck with Keating?" Bethany played with the food on her plate.

"Actually, if it's fine with everyone else, your mother and I would like you to stay with us."

Bethany looked from her mother to her father, "You mean you want me to live on the Bus?"

"But…." Skye was going to say about how there was no more bunks but she solved that problem herself.

"Yes Skye?" May knew what Skye was going to ask.

"Nothing." Skye went back to eating her breakfast.

"Right and Bethany before you ask you'll be doing you're school work online."

"What about training?"

"No!" May and Coulson both said sternly.

"Please."

"No!"

"Daddy, please." Bethany pouted and put on her puppy dog face, it always worked against her dad.

"I'll think about it." Coulson caved.

"Phil! Fine Bethany, you want to train, up at 6am with me and I'll train you." May knew there was no way Bethany would get up at 6am, for a week maybe two but Bethany liked her sleep too much.

"That's not training that's punishment. Why can't we start at 7am?"

"Skye is up at 6am to start her training so you can help each other with getting up in the morning." Ward told Bethany.

"It should be against the law to get up before 10 in the morning." Bethany grumbled whist everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The week went by too quickly for everyone. Bethany had bonded well with Ward and FitzSimmons and her and Skye were thick as thieves. Coulson and May had also grown closer together which everyone, especially Bethany, was happy to see. Even though Bethany hadn't started her training with her mom just yet, she was getting up at 6am every morning and watched the sunrise. May was very impressed when she discovered what Bethany had been doing. From a young age Bethany had always had an interest in being an S.H.I.E.L.D agent something neither May or Coulson where surprised about. However they had always made it clear to Bethany that she could always change her mind something they both wanted but never got. For most of the week they had spent their time in the back garden either in the pool or sunbathing by the pool. All of the couples at once that week had gone on a walk. Each pair had spent a couple of hours to themselves. Also on one of the days the girls had gone horse riding whist the boys worked on some of the engines from Coulson car collection. Not only had the group been growing closer as a team but also grow as a family.

"Come on Bethany!" Coulson shouted from the front door.

"Just give me a minute!" Bethany shouted back. Bethany was in her bedroom packing the final things she was taking with her. Giving her bedroom one more scan before swinging her backpack over her shoulder and grabbing her duffle bag off her bed.

Coulson was waiting at the bottom of the stair case for her, "Finally. Did you pick everything you want to take with you?" Coulson took her duffle bag for her.

"Yeah, I think so."

In the car everyone sat in the same seats that they had on the way to the farm house except from Skye, who was sitting in the middle of Bethany and Ward. Skye could feel Bethany shaking with nerves, she took the teenager hand in her a squeezed it to reassure Bethany that everything was going to be fine. Bethany had told Skye that she hated flying because she had a huge fear of heights. Skye had told Bethany that the bus was different than flying in a commercial plane which seemed to easy Bethany's fears slightly. Bethany squeezed Skye's hand tighter when the Bus came into sight.

"You alright Bethany?" May asked looking at her daughter in the rear-view mirror. Her and Coulson both knew about their daughters fear and knew how to keep her calm before she took a panic attack.

"Yeah." Bethany wanted to give her parents some reassurance but her voice went really high when she answered, letting them know she was scared.

May opened the ramp as she approached the Bus. Driving the car up the ramp she parked it in its usual spot, next to Lola. Bethany smirked when she saw Lola because her mom hated that car, May was just waiting for the day that something happened to it.

"I can't believe you let dad bring Lola." Bethany said to her mom.

"I would want nothing more than for it to be gone." May replied.

"Leave Lola alone." Coulson whined like a child.

"It's just a car, Dad." Bethany grabbed her duffle bag out of the trunk and followed her mom up the spiral stair case. "Oh, Dad I think a saw a small scratch on the left wing mirror." Coulson franticly check the wing mirror for a scratch when he heard May and Bethany laughing from the platform.

"You're defiantly your mother's daughter." Coulson grabbed his bag off the cargo bay floor at headed up the stair case. He could still hear them laughing as he entered the living area. Dumping his bag in his office he made his way to May's bunk. "Settling on ok?" He asked from the door way.

"Yeah, this is a pretty cool plane. Mom said that we'll unpack and move her things once we are in the air." Bethany stood in front of her father. "Where is Mom going to be sleeping?"

"In my room." Bethany raised his eyebrow up at him. "We are taking to slow but we are working on our relationship." Bethany smiled at him.

"I'm glad. Do you want these back?" She held up the rings that were around her neck.

"No you keep a hold of them the now and hopefully sometime soon I'll get them from you." Coulson wrapped an arm around Bethany's shoulders.

"I'll miss them but I'll be happy to see them on the right people." She snuggled into her Dad's embrace.

"Buckle up everyone take-off in 5." May's voice came over the intercom.

Taking a seat on the sofa they buckled up. Coulson held Bethany's hand as he kept her talking, distracting her from the take-off. Bethany got a little panicked when the Bus began to taxi up the runway but Coulson distracted her from the planes movement. The pair where so engrossed in their conversation they didn't notice May until she sat down next to Coulson.

"We'll be arriving at HQ in 45 minutes." May told Coulson.

"Alright that should be plenty of time for you to get everything up to my bunk and for you, Bethany, to unpack everything." Coulson said getting a nod back from both May and Bethany.

Bethany spent most of the time sitting on the bed as her mom and dad moved everything into his room. Once May had everything, Coulson made room for is wife in his room they got to work getting May settled in her new room as Bethany started to unpack in her bunk. It didn't take Bethany that long to unpack so headed up to her parent's room to see how they were getting on. She found them sitting, talking quietly on the sofa in her father's office.

"You can come join us you know." Bethany froze when she heard her mother's voice. She had been day dreaming and didn't think her parents could see her.

"Sorry day dreaming." Bethany explained to her parents making her way over to them then purposely sat in between them.

"What were you day dreaming about?" Coulson asked.

"You two." Bethany looked between her parents as she answered. "Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you two back together it's just what happens if you separate again?" She looked down at her hand which lay on her lap.

"Hey," May took Bethany's hands in hers and turned so they were facing each other more. "Your father and I have spoken about what went wrong last time and we both agree that we want to be together. We love each other very much and we separated because we didn't talk, we bottled everything up..." Bethany interrupted her mom.

"I know why you separated." Bethany admitted. They had always told her that they needed some space to work things out but that was only part of the truth.

May looked up at Coulson surprised, he also looked at her surprised. When they argued before they separated they had always made sure Bethany wasn't around or made sure she was asleep in her bed. They hadn't realised Bethany frequently woke up and would sit at the top of the stairs and listened to their argument.

"It's only been about a year since I've understood everything that happened between you." Bethany told them.

"Why did you never tell us you could hear us?" Coulson asked his daughter and Bethany shrugged. "What happened was emotional and very hard on your mother and I. We were growing apart and we thought if we had some space from each other then everything would work out between us."

"I don't think your plan worked." Bethany said sarcastically.

"We know and we know where we went wrong." May explained. "We didn't talk like we planned to do but we are now. We are trying and we want to be together again, husband and wife, a family, more than anything. You're stuck with the both of now."

"I'm fine with that." Bethany hugged her mom. Coulson moved closer to them and wrapped his arms around them. He gave Bethany a kiss on the side of her head and then gave May a quick peck on the lips. "No PDA though." Bethany mumbled into her mom's shoulder. Coulson and May giggled at their daughters comment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bethany sat by herself outside of Fury's office board out of her mind. She had been sitting there for almost an hour. Her parents and the team were somewhere else and she could hear Fury shouting at Keating from within his office. Normally when she was bored she would play about her powers but she promised her parents she would behave herself.

"Hello Bethany." Bethany looked up to see Commander Maria Hill. "Can you come with me please." Hill walked out of the office knowing Bethany would follow her.

Bethany followed slightly behind Hill as they made their way through the busy hall ways. Hill would occasionally look behind her to make sure Bethany was keeping up with her. Hill liked the kid and had knew her since she was 3 years old. She had more than once tried to get to know Bethany but Bethany tended to keep people at a distance especially S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Hill led Bethany down an empty corridor and stopped outside an interview room. Opening the door she indicated to Bethany to go into the room. Bethany reluctantly walked into the room and sat down on the chair at the table in the middle of the room. Bethany wasn't happy, she was supposed to talk to Fury not Hill. Closing the door hind her, Hill pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel next to the door to turn on the recording equipment.

"I thought I was going to be talking to Fury." Bethany asked once Hill had taken a seat across from her.

"As you heard he's still busy with Agent Keating so he asked me to talk with you." Hill explained.

"What do you want to know?" Bethany slouched in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Since your mother joined your father's team, when did you see Agent Keating?" Hill asked.

"He stayed for about a week once mom left then gave me $1000 and left for a month. After that he came back once a month and gave me $1000 each time. He stayed no longer than 10 minutes each time."

"Why did you never tell anyone?" Hill felt sorry for the teenager.

"Keating said that if anyone found out he would deny it then would make my life a living hell plus he said no one would believe a stupid kid like me." Bethany stared down at the ground and play with the bottom of her top.

"We don't think you're a stupid kid, Bethany." Bethany just shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care about what Hill said. "Is that what you think we think about you?"

"No, I think you put up with me because of who my parents are." Bethany admitted.

"That's not true Bethany, what else did Keating say you that made you not trust us?"

"Nothing." Hill knew Bethany was lying.

"Ok, one last question. Why did you go down to Tampa?" Hill was going to let Fury or her parents find out what else Keating scared Bethany with to keep her quite. She knew Bethany wouldn't open up to her.

"School was closed last week but a pipe burst in the celling so I went to Tampa. I would have been back in time for Keating's monthly check-in if he hadn't turned up early."

"Alright that's us done." Hill got up and made her way over to the door but before she left the room she made sure Bethany was following her. "I want you to know that you that whatever Keating told you about we think about you isn't true."

"Ok." Bethany wasn't convinced about what Hill was telling her.

"Come on your parents are waiting for you." Hill took Bethany back to her parents.

"What happens now?" Bethany asked.

"As I understand, you're going to be living on the bus with your parents and their team. I also heard your mom is going to be training you."

"I'm not in trouble." Bethany thought she was going to be in trouble for not telling them that Keating was leaving her to take care of herself.

"Why would you be in trouble? You didn't do anything wrong. The only person who is in trouble is Agent Keating." Bethany gave Hill a small smile glad she wasn't in trouble.

***A.O.S***

Bethany was extremely tired when she got back to the Bus. After she had spoken with Hill, she left HQ with her father to go back to their house to collect additional things of hers. Her dad had told her not to pack too much because of the limited space she would have in her bunk so she had managed to pack everything in two suitcases.

"What took so long?" May stood on the platform above looking down on them.

"Your daughter couldn't decide what to pack." Coulson told his wife.

"I needed to make sure I had everything I needed, not only for school but also to keep me entertained when you have a mission." Bethany told her parents, "Now are you just going to stand there or let me scratch Lola." Bethany said to her dad.

Coulson helped Bethany take her cases out of the trunk. It wasn't an easy task since Bethany had packed them to the brim. Bethany had actually had to sit on one of them so they could get in closed. Getting the suitcases to the stair case was easy how ever getting them up the stairs was a different story. Bethany couldn't even lift off the floor. With her mom's help they got the suit case up the stairs and Coulson just managed by himself to get up the stair however he did almost get it go a couple of times.

"Your back!" Skye exclaimed. She had been sitting in the lounge area on her laptop.

"Yip." Bethany smiled at Skye. "Do you want to help me unpack?"

"Sure." Skye went over to Coulson and took the suitcase from him as Bethany took the one from May. "So what did you bring?"

"Ummmm….some more clothes, school books, game consoles, games and some personal things."

"What games consoles do you have?"

"Wii, PS3 and Nintendo DS and I've got a range of games for each of them. I was thinking about connecting the Wii to the TV in the lounge so we could have games nights."

"That's a good idea. How are you going to be doing your school work?"

"Online. Since I'm already one year ahead on my peers and I'm hoping if I keeping through school at this peace then I'll be finished school in the next few years."

"What do you plan to do after you finish school?"

"Not sure yet. S.H.I.E.L.D has always been part of my life so I've always been driven to be an agent also because I won't have to hide my powers with the people around me. I also know that if I don't join S.H.I.E.L.D my parents will be very happy to want me to have a job that's not as dangerous."

"They are very protective of you. They were really upset when they thought you were missing. It would have devastated them if something had happened to you."

"I know. I worry about then too. I worried a lot about mom since she joined this team. I still remember the last conversation I had with dad but I found he had died, I had shouted at him and it kept going around and around in my head. It's part of the reason why mom and I argued so much."

"What was the conversation about?"

"I wanted to go on a school trip to Beijing. I had already talked with mom, she was reluctant at first but she agreed I could go as long as dad said I could go. He said no because I was too young to go on a school trip that far away from home. I told him he was being too over protective and that he had to stop smothering me so much and then I hung upon him."

"At least you're getting a second chance with him in your life."

"I know this might sound weird but him dying has actually been a good thing. I mean him and mom are working on their marriage something I thought would never happen and I have friends now."

"What do you mean by you have friends now?"

"I don't have any." Bethany gave Skye a sad smile. "I've always kept people at a distance just in case they find out about my powers. People already picked on me because they think I'm a geek, I didn't need them having another reason to pick on me."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore." Skye wrapped an arm around Bethany's shoulder. "Now let's finish unpacking so we can a have some fun on your Wii."

***A.O.S***

"Come on! That was so unfair! U cheated!" Ward whined like a toddler.

They were all currently playing Mario Karts. As they played on the rounds slowly got more and more competitive between them. They were in their final round of their little tournament which consisted of Bethany, Ward, Fitz and May.

"No I didn't." Bethany replied.

"You did. You purposely feel into Skye knowing fine well that she would fall into me." Ward was a very competitive person even if it was just a computer game.

"Grow up, Ward." May said.

"You would be saying that if it had happened to you." Ward replied.

"Come on there's only one more circuit left." Fitz said eager to start the next race since all he had to do was beat Ward and he would come 3rd and Ward would come 4th.

"Yeah Ward, quite being a big baby and lets race." Bethany baited Ward and got daggers back from him.

The last circuit for them was Luigi's circuit. Throughout the race the four of then moved up and down the leader board doing anything and everything to win that last race. All of the cars on the race were closely grouped together and as Ward was heading around the last bend with victory in his sight. His controller started beeping letting him know a blue shell was coming for him. Shouting at his car to go faster, the blue shell hit him when he was about to cross the finish line. As his car flipped into the air he watched all of the other cars pass him and going over the finish line.

Bethany was jumping for joy as the blue shell had also managed to distract her mother allowing her to cross the finish line in 1st place meaning she had also came in 1st place overall. Fitz had also managed to beat May in that race but came 3rd overall as May came 2nd and Ward came 4th.

"I won, I won. Now who's the man, Ward?" Bethany teased.

Before she could react Ward grabbed her and held her upside down as he began to tickle her. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Skye and FitzSimmons joined them which started a tackle war mainly against Ward. Coulson and May sat and watched them all act like children.

"Since when did we end up being parents to five children?" Coulson joked earning a giggle from May.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter. I'm hoping to have another chapter up on Saturday or during the day on sunday. Also there will be three maybe four updates this week since I've not got a lot of shifts at work :D **

**please review **

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**hi **

**Sorry it took as long for me to update but I promise it will not take me this long to update the next chapter.**

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy **

**:D xx**

* * *

Chapter 11

Bethany was woken up by her alarm clock. She had up it on the floor at the end of her bed so she would have get out of bed to turn it off. Stumbling out of bed she managed to find her alarm clock. Turning her it off she watched on her light so she wouldn't have to get changed in the dark. After changing into her gym clothes, she quietly left her bunk so not to wake anyone. On her way to the kitchen she saw Ward coming out of Skye's bunks.

"Morning Ward." Bethany grinned at him as looked like a deer caught in the head lights. "You know polite to say morning back."

"Yeah...ummm...Morning." Ward ran his hand has hair not knowing what to say. He just wanted to go back into Skye bunk and wait for Bethany to start her training.

"I'm 13, trust me I know what you and Skye, FitzSimmons and, as much as I don't want to say it, my parents are doing at night." Bethany said heading in the direction on the kitchen.

Ward watched Bethany leave when Skye came out of her own bunk and walked straight into his back. "Grant, I thought you were going to get changed for our training session."

"Ummm….." Ward turned around to face her, "What did you say?"

"I said I thought you were going to get changed for our training session." Skye repeated, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it just Bethany saw me coming out of your bunk felt like I had been caught in the act by my little sister."

Skye giggled at him, "She kinda is our little sister if you think about it."

Ward groaned, she was right Bethany was practically their little sister. He could either not let it bother him or he could wake up early. He was leaning more towards the first option since enjoyed every moment he could get with Skye in his arms. Bring himself back to reality he snaked his arms around Skye's waist, quickly glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he softly kissed Skye.

"Realised your just going to have to get used to Bethany catching out of each other's bunk since we start our training sessions at the same time?" Skye smirked at him.

"Yes. It's just going to take some time to get used to it." Ward replied.

"Well I'd do it quickly. I'll meet you down in the cargo bay." Skye tapped his shoulder as he walked past him.

***A.O.S***

Bethany and May were meditating when Skye reached the cargo bay. Bethany smirked when she realised it was Skye's footsteps she could hear coming down the stair case.

"Concentrate Bethany." May said.

Bethany stopped smirking and started to concentrate on her breathing. She was in a state of concentration that she didn't even hear Ward join Skye to start her training. For the last hour of their training Bethany and Skye spared against each other. Since Bethany knew martial arts, she pinned Skye more than Skye could Bethany. As May and Ward watched them, they analysed their techniques so they could plan on what they needed to work on during their training sessions.

"Alright, Beth go shower then have some breakfast before you start your school work." May instructed. Bethany helped Skye off the floor before running off.

"You did good, Skye." Ward handed her bottle of water to her.

"I just got my ass handed to me by a kid." Skye huffed.

"You need to use her weaknesses against her." May explained to Skye.

"What are her weaknesses?" Skye asked.

"Her strength," Ward said, "She tried to flip you a couple of time of but her doesn't have the strength to do that."

"She was just so fast and agile on her feet. She's like super ninja."

"Yeah a ninja whose done ballet and I'm guessing gymnastics." Ward looked at May for conformation.

"She did gymnastics from the age of 3 to 10 and she stopped dancing…."May didn't finish her sentence. "I think it might be a good for you and Beth to spare about once a month."

"Yeah hopefully next time I won't spend so much time on the floor." Skye said giving May a smile. May gave a small nod before walking away.

Skye watched her leave May didn't have to finish her sentence for Skye to know when the last time Bethany had danced, it was written all over her face. Turning her attention back to what her boyfriend was doing, she crossed her arms across her chest watching Ward up the mats away.

"Are you just going to watch or are you going to help me?" Ward said with his back to her.

"How? Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Skye remarked.

"No I just know you too well." Ward walked over Skye wrapping his arms around her waist. "I also know what you're thinking about."

"Really?" Skye smirked up at him, "What would that be?"

Ward grinned at her before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Grant! Put me down." Skye playfully squealed. Ward ignored her cries and carried her up to the showers.

***A.O.S***

Bethany had her head buried in her school work when Skye sat across from her. Bethany was sitting at the little table when Skye and Ward would play Battleships. Skye quietly and watched the teenage do her work as she scanned the books that litter the table to see what subject Bethany was taking. Bethany could see Skye watching her out of the corner of her eye, she was actually surprised Skye had yet to say anything. It wasn't normal for Skye to be this quite.

"I'm surprised you've managed not to say anything get." Bethany said without look up from her work book.

"I didn't want to disturb you." Skye replied

"What can I do for you?" Bethany put her work book down and relaxed back in the chair.

"Not much I just wanted to see how you were you doing." Skye answered.

"Ok. My teachers e-mail me once a week with everything they want me to do and I either have to send the work back to them or have mom or dad check it."

"Is it not hard not having a teacher around if you get stuck or don't understand what you supposed to be learning."

"Kind of, I've already had to ask mom to help me a couple of times." Bethany told Skye, "However I get to work at my own pace and decide what subject I'm going to be doing for the day so it's not so bad."

"What do you normally do after school?" Skye asked.

Bethany looked at Skye, tilting her head to the side she studied the hacker. "I go home and do whatever fell like doing."

"Do you dance a lot?"

Bethany looked down at the ground, it had been a while since she danced. Dancing always made her feel free but it hadn't been working recently so she stopped. "I don't dance." Bethany blurted out. She didn't know why she lied to Skye but she just didn't want to take about it. "Now, not that I don't like have our little talks but I should really get back to my school work."

"I'll see you later then." Skye left and watched Bethany from a distance. Skye could tell that bring up dancing was a sore subject. She watched as Bethany just sat there staring at the floor. It took almost twenty minutes before Bethany restarted her school work. Bethany noticed that the teenager looked at more distracted and was working much slower than she previously had had.

Later that night, Bethany sat on her bed holding her ballet shoes in her hands. It was late and she should have been asleep but she couldn't sleep. All she kept thing about was Skye comment about dancing. She guessed that Skye, Ward and her mother had spoken after she had left them in the cargo bay that morning. She presumed that her mother had told them that she did gymnastics and ballet. She couldn't quite workout why Skye's comment had affected her in the way that it did. Grabbing her ballet shoes and phone she made her way down to the cargo and thanked her lucky stars that no one saw her head down to the cargo bay.

Sitting on the floor of the cargo bay Bethany played some instrumental pieces of music that she had danced to in the past. She listened to the music as she put her shoes on. She kept looking up at the walkway above her to make sure her music hadn't drawn anyone attention. Standing up she wiggled her toes and stretched her arms up above her head.

She found it hard for the first couple of minutes as she had too much going around in her head. She tended to perform her best when she was relaxed and manages to clear her mind. Before long she was in the right head space that allowed her body to flow with the music. She had been so much n her own head space that hear or notice her parents on the walk way watching her.

May and Coulson had been in the kitchen getting some supper when they heard music being played from somewhere within the plane. They assumed it was Skye since the hacker had occasionally in the past played her music to loud but the music they were hearing wasn't Skye's. Following the sound of the music they found Bethany dancing in the cargo bay. Earlier in the day, May and Coulson had talked about Skye and Bethany's sparing session and that's when Coulson found out how long it had been since their daughter had danced. Its broke his heart to learn that Bethany stopped dancing when she learnt of his death. It was Coulson who took Bethany to her first ballet so to learn that she has stopped the thing that made her the most happy crushed him.

Leaning on the railing, May and Coulson smiled down at their Daughter. They clapped as Bethany finished her dance slightly startling her. Bethany looked up to her parents watching her.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bethany asked.

"Not long." May informed her.

Bethany watched as her parents made their way down to her. She stared at her feet in slight embarrassment. She had hoped that no one would have caught her but she was glad it was her parents more than anyone else.

"Do you want to dance?" Bethany looked up to see her father standing in front of her with his arm outstretched.

Nodding Bethany took his hand and they began to sway in beat with the music. May on the bottom step as her watched the father and daughter dance. May couldn't help but smile as it always remind her of how Coulson would dance with Bethany when she couldn't get to sleep when she was little girl.


End file.
